Solitude
by All Mighty Ruler
Summary: One-shot based on a quote from chapter 58 from School's Out- Forever. I suggest reading that chapter before reading this. Rated T-Just because i'm paranoid.


This story is based off of chapter 58 in School's Out- Forever.

Claimer- I own this story and the plot, if you can find one.

Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or the quote that is actually the last sentence.

I looked out the foggy window, out at the raindrops falling one by one on the lush green treetops. The sky was a murky gray, occasionally lined with clouds that seemed to be inky black. The morning dew was still wet on each blade of grass. A low rumbling sounded from behind one of the ashen clouds as a thin flash of lightning struck the ground three floors below me.

Down on the sodden earth, parents were grabbing the hands of their children, pulling them into the safety of the hotel. They were too worried about the upcoming storm to realize the true delicacy of the natural elements. They just didn't understand how breathtakingly beautiful it really was. Nature running its course, nothing there to hold it back or try to keep it in place. It was just the kind of unstoppable force that I wished I had. Regrettably, I didn't have it. I was up _against_ it.

I drew in a deep breath and glanced around the room. We were treated like royalty here at the very prim Hotel Charvey. There were two rather large, plush looking beds in the middle of the room with more pillows than I could count. Over the beds, an extravagant mirror was fastened to the regal wallpaper. A huge flat screen television hung high on the wall above a large oak bookcase filled end-to-end with movies. That was only room number one. In this overly ostentatious hotel suite, there were two bedrooms, each with two queen sized beds, a parlor, a kitchen, a dining room, and three bathrooms. There was so much that they were unable to fit it all on one floor. There was a grand staircase leading down from a hallway in between the two rooms, into the parlor. I couldn't believe our luck in getting this room.

I slowly stood up from my place on the windowsill and stretched my legs. I was alone in the room while the rest of the flock went down to the breakfast buffet. I made sure Fang was going to bring me some food back up. I hoped he had listened to me, I thought as my stomach growled. Going hungry for an extra ten minutes was definitely worth the peace and quiet. We've been staying here on a little vacation from out desert rat-eating lifestyle. It seems that the flock really enjoys being pampered.

The Gasman and Iggy couldn't seem to keep their hands off of at least one of the remotes in the suite. They have so much fun with them. Most of the time they have only one of the televisions on but sometimes, they turn up the volume on all three TVs and just sit on the couch like nothing was going on. Eventually either me or Fang turns the volume down, mainly because it's too loud, but also just to rain on their parade.

Angel and Nudge found just about everything in the entire room. They got into all of the complimentary vanity supplies and gave each make-overs. Six showers and four bottles of lavender soap later, they stopped playing with the make-up. Fang and I were the only one's actually doing what you're supposed to be doing on vacation. Relaxing. We spent most of our time together at the pool or watching movies.

Throughout this whole 'life changing experience' as Nudge calls it, I have been surrounded by the people whom I love. Why do I get the feeling that I'm supposed to feel perfectly five, but I'm not. Everywhere I went, I felt like I was just one in a whole sea of faces. Most people would feel suffocated if they were in my situation. Five kids depending on you for survival, when you're only just a kid yourself. I guess I was just engineered to handle the pressure that was slowly being placed on my shoulders.

I took one last glance out the window, not planning to see anything. Standing there in front of me, was a reflection, surrounded by the stormy skies outside. A golden haired girl stood directly before me. Her amber eyes staring straight at the ground. I watched as her bronze streaked hair fell slightly over her soft face. She looked isolated from the rest of the world, exactly as I felt. I knew this girl, she was deep inside of me, covered by heavy coat of solitude.

All I could think to say was, "I know just how you feel. You and I are always alone, no matter how many other people are around."

So, how'd you like it? This was purely the product of bordom.

I felt that I needed to describe everything that I wrote. That's why it's so descriptive.

Review please!


End file.
